


A Letter To You

by Aquadestiny



Series: Tales of the Grand Magus [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Titan Fighting Fantasy
Genre: Anxiety, Fear of loss, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadestiny/pseuds/Aquadestiny
Summary: An unsent letter written by Selene to her old adventuring partner Alexis Dalliance, who disappeared several months before without warning. Just a ramble by the character about the goings on in Toreguarde and to relieve the anxieties she feels about Elowyn seemingly following in her mentor's footsteps.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Selene Frigidwake-Alexis Dalliance
Series: Tales of the Grand Magus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928695
Kudos: 1





	A Letter To You

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to Greg is an in-joke relating to the DM during the campaign that Selene was an active character in being an actual deity within the setting. Selene isn't sure of who or what He is, but figures that He's some sort of deity related to fate or destiny.

It’s been more than ten years since I was last out on the road and over a year since you decided to up and leave with no warning. I still don’t understand why you did, but you never really were one to share all that much, especially after we managed to seal off the portal the first time. Now I get to sit on the sidelines and watch as the little girl you took under your wing and fostered like a daughter strides off to find out if the world needs saving all over again. Of course, Elowyn is no longer a little girl but a grown woman who is more than capable of making her own decisions in life. She reminds me a lot of you, actually; a more rational, level-headed version, true, but still…I know you never wanted her to become an adventurer, but it would seem that Destiny, Greg, or whatever, had other ideas. The only thing I can do is offer what support and guidance I can when asked. Not that she seems to need it, mind, Elowyn is a natural leader and has managed to bring out the best in her companions (which, would you believe, includes a small pack of Kobolds of all things?) Still, I’ll do my best to make sure she gets through this as unscathed as possible. It’s the very least I can do since neither of us could really keep that particular promise for you,

It’s on days like this I wish I could just scurry off to the Library and get it properly sorted out for a few days. Of course, the rest of the Council want me to go ‘have a word’ with the Wizards that were rescued from Castle Dire the other day because they’re refusing to speak with Drakemar’s lackey. Can’t say I blame them all that much, the Merchant’s Guild just wants another excuse to line their pockets and Drakemar just wants to continue spreading his influence over the Pagan Plains. Then there’s the matter of Fangthane declaring a full-on Grudge against Toreguard because we have the most racist, xenophobic, bloody-all-the-gods-damned idiots in charge of most of the Council. Edwin and Egrim are being forced to swap churches just to prevent a war from breaking out and I’m having to sit here and watch as everything we worked so hard for tears itself apart because, apparently, no-one wants to listen to reason. I suppose it wouldn’t be so hard if I knew what had happened to everyone else, though I have my suspicions given the utter lack of communication from either Fai or Ivan. It seems that Egrim, Edwin and myself are the only ones left of our little mis-matched family, and even that’s shrinking down to just Edwin and me since I doubt we’ll be able to keep in contact with Egrim once he reaches Fangthane’s borders. Yeah I know, we humans aren’t known as flash-in-the-pan for nothing, but it’s looking to be a long, rather lonely, thirty to fifty-odd years (provided I’m lucky enough to live as long as Yastromo did anyway). Wherever it is you’ve gone, I just hope you managed to find that peace that you’ve been lacking for the last ten years and if, by any chance you did manage to survive whatever Greg asked you to do, that you’ll at least come visit once things die down again.

Yours ever faithfully,

Selene Frigidwake


End file.
